Eggnog
by spellmist
Summary: Ally is seated at home keeping herself company with her famous eggnog, but her two friends Trish and Lilly think she could do with a night out. Finally convincing Ally to leave her apartment, they take her to a new bar downtown with flashing neon lights, double decker doors and a bouncer. Ally then finds herself talking to a tall, handsome blonde. Aushly!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...sooooo I couldn't sleep and I had this idea that kept bothering me. This is just a one-shot maybe even a two shot? I just hope you enjoy and if you want I'd really like to read what you had to think. I know I still have other stories that need updating and I promise I'll get to that. I would also very much appreciate it if you guys could tell more people about my stories...Again you can if you want to its not a must I am just asking a favor is all. And I'll stop rambling now so that you can read the story. I do NOT and I repeat do NOT own Austin &Ally! **

* * *

Gulping down the last bit of eggnog she wipes her mouth clean with the back of her hand. She's seated in front of her television on her comfy leather couch watching The Notebook. Her favourite sweats on along with an oversized Zoo York shirt. Her hair is a total mess but really...so is she.

Its been three months, thee months since she last saw him. Thee bloody months since she last spoke to him. Its been three months and she _still_ thinks about the night she had made him dinner at his place to surprise him for they're four year anniversary, but in the end she was the only one who was surprised. For she didn't expect to be cooking for _three_ people.

Sighing she grabs another box of eggnog only to strengthen the taste as she ads alcohol. Swigging down a mouthful she sighs and closes her eyes. Her head resting on the back of the couch.

 _What was I doing wrong?_

Is what keeps crossing her mind. Did she do something to upset him? Was she not trying hard enough? Or maybe she was trying _too_ hard. Her thoughts began to weigh heavy in her mind so she took another mouthful of her 'eggnog' to numb the pain only to find that after three month of eggnog therapy she knows by now that numbing her pain with alcohol won't work. But still she tries.

Opening her eyes she sees its the part where they are both in the boat in the pouring rain. Him telling her he loves her. "He's lying!" Ally yells to the TV. "He doesn't love you, he loves a skimpy dog walker with big boobs and fake blonde hair!" Its been like this for three month. Trying to forget but always ends up remembering more than she hoped she would. That's _always_ been her problem.

She cares _too_ much _too_ quickly and then in the end she's the one who _always_ gets hurt. And she always but always falls for the _wrong_ guy. For once she'd like to go out with a descent guy who won't waist her time on what ifs and maybes.

But then she gives a small, sad hearted laugh knowing that, that will never happen.

Not even paying attention toward the movie playing on her television or the sound of the busy streets of New York coming from outside her cracked window. She finds herself lost in thought _again_ for the millionth time in three months. Caught in her memories, four years worth of memories, of her and Elliot on repeat. She knows she should forget about him and just move on. She knows she deserves to be with someone who makes her happy, someone who makes her smile for no apparent reason, someone who will surprise her, someone who will try just as hard as she does to keep the relationship alive, someone who will actually love her.

Sigh.

She's brought out of her sad reverie as the intercom downstairs buzzes her back to reality. "Ally its Trish."

"And Lilly!"

"Let us up." Trish says sounding a little irritated. "Would you not breath down my neck!" Ally hears Trish angrily saying to Lilly over the intercom. "I'm sorry its just you smell like my grandmother."

"Oh so now your saying I smell like an old person?!"

"No, no, no, no I was just saying that-"

Lilly's sentence is cut short as Ally buzzes them into the building. "Oh thank the heavens." She hears Trish mutter as they enter the building.

...

"Guys I'm fine." Ally says as she takes another sip from her eggnog moving away from her two friends. "No your not." Trish says as she follows Ally. "Yeah, you've been cooped up in here for three months. Its time to move on and smell the daisies." Lilly says joining her two friends. "I will move on."

"When?" Trish asks knowing her best friend. "Soon."

"How soon is soon?" Lilly asks crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, wait did I say soon? What I meant to say was _soooooooooooon_."

"See. Your not going to move on anytime soooooooon if you don't break this silly routine of yours."

"Yeah, watching golden girls by day and drinking eggnog by night is so not going to help." Lilly says.

"Hey! I love those crazy old bats...they get me." Ally tries but Trish just rolls her eyes as she sighs. "Yeah well those crazy old bats are old and dead. Whereas these two young and sane girls are alive and well. And we're going to help you break the routine. Starting tonight."

"We're going to that new bar." Lilly excitedly says. "A bar? Oh no, no, no, no. No."

"Oh common Ally. You really want to spend your whole life cooped up in your apartment watching old shows and drinking alcoholic eggnog while Elliot is probably out there right now getting some from a poor fake blonde with boobs bigger than her brain?"

...

She couldn't believe it. She just could not think this idea to be reasonable. _She_ was on her way to _a bar_... _A bar_! How did this happen? Of right. Trish and Lilly.

One minute she was lounging away on her comfy leather couch watching chick flicks and drinking her alcoholic eggnog, contemplating her life, and then the next thing she knows is, is she's sifting backseat in a cab on her way to some new fancy bar.

She was seated between Lilly on her left and Trish on her right. Its probably a good thing she's seated in the middle, for if she had, had a window seat she probably might have already jumped out of the car.

They had just arrived in front of a very big building with a lot of neon flashing lights that slightly hurt her eyes.

"Thanks, and you can keep the change." Lilly said as she handed the money to the cabdriver. They all got out of the cab and stood in front of the big building, with the neon flashing lights and the bouncer at the double decker doors. She swallowed down the lump of spit that had gathered in her extremely dry throat on the way here. "Guys maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe we could all go out and get something to eat?" She tried her luck but her luck had already run out. "Oh no you don't. You've been cooped up in that apartment of yours for _far_ too long." Lilly said as she edged Ally closer to the building.

"Yeah, common Ally." Trish said. "Its been three month since the break up. You can do this." She looked at her friends with a nervous feeling in her stomach. "Now common. Let's go get drunk!" Lilly yelled as she practically ran into the building.

Trish soon followed but soon stopped and looked back at Ally. Sighing she walked back. "I know your scared." Trish said but Ally didn't say anything. "If I were you I'd be terrified. But I would've had you and Lilly by my side. Mostly you but you know." Trish said shrugging causing a small smile to appear on Ally's face. "Thanks Trish... For everything."

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm the best and you owe me one. Now common. Let's go get waisted."

As Trish and Ally enter through the double decker doors they were soon greeted by loud music that vibrated off the ceiling and walls. The place was packed with many people looking for a fun night out on the town. "I'm going to go look for Lilly, you going to be alright?" Trish practically yelled over the loud music. Nodding her head, she saw her disappear into the crowd. Not knowing what to do she did the only thing she could think of;

Drink.

So without any difficulty she made her way to the bar. "What'll it be?" A tall, handsome blonde asked the small wavy haired brunette. "Vodka and keep em coming."

"Rough night?" The blonde asked as he placed a glass in front of her. In one swift move she chugged the glass down like it was a glass of ice cold water. "More like a rough life." Lifting the glass she indicated that she wanted another. As the blonde turned to get her a refill she couldn't help but notice his muscular back beneath his button down shirt and his messy bleach blonde locks. She couldn't help but think that this man was without a doubt incredibly attractive.

"Here you go." Thanking him as she raised the glass towards him, taking a mouthful but not chugging it all down like before. "Can I ask you something-" she left the question open awaiting for a name. "Austin."

 _Austin_. Even his name was sexy.

"So tell me _Austin_. Why do we women commit ourselves to a relationship, giving it our all might I just add, to find out that in the end he's been cheating on you for the past eight months with the bitch of a blonde with big boobs?!"

Austin had a sympathetic smile on his face. "I don't know. Tell me-" he said now leaving the sentence unfinished to retrieve her name. "Ally." She said as she finished her drink. "Tell me _Ally_ , why do women lead us men on, letting us believe there is something real to only reject us when we confess our love to you?"

"Touche."

...

"So what old, fat and hairless man owns this new joint in town?" Ally asked Austin as she was now drinking a tall glass of water instead. Austin had a broad smile on his face. "Your looking at him." Ally nearly did a spit take-both her eyes as big as golf balls. "Your joking." She said as she used a napkin to clean her mouth. "Oh no Ally, I'm quiet serious."

"S-sorry...I just thought-"

"Its quiet alright." He said giving her a big pearly white smile followed by a wink.

...

It has been a couple of weeks now and every night Ally would take a cab and go to that new bar downtown and visit that tall, handsome blonde, Austin. She would have one or two drinks tops but nothing too strong, as she wanted to help support his business. They would both laugh and talk until it was closing time. He'd take her home and they would end the night with a hug like they have grown to do over the past few weeks.

But tonight was a little different...

"Thanks again for the ride home Austin." She said as they stopped I front of her apartment door. "Oh no problem. Its reassuring to know you get home safely."

She opened her apartment door overing him inside, but he nicely declined. "So hey Ally."

"Hmm?"

"We've um...we've grown quiet close these past couple of weeks. And I was just wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out sometime?" She was taken back, a little shocked by his sudden request. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't thrilled. She'd been crushing on him for awhile now and she was extremely glad to know he felt the same. She didn't reply immediately which made him nervous and rethink what he had thought. "You know what, its fine I was just wondering and I don't want you to do anything you don't-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'd love to go out with you."

...

She was currently launching away on her cozy leather couch. Her head resting on her boyfriends chest. His arm lazily draped over her body. Both of them sharing an alcoholic eggnog. It has been three months since they started dating. And it was without a doubt the best three months of her life.

Looking at his watch he sat up. "I gotta go."

"Aww...already?"

"Yeah, well someone's gotta open the bar." He said as he put on his shoes. Pouting she sat on the couch and watched as he gathered his things. Smiling he made his way towards her. Taking her face in both his hands-stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'll se you late, yeah?" Nodding her head as she spoke; "Yeah." He gave her a loving kiss on the lips, both of them lingering for a few seconds before he had to pull away.

As he left she couldn't help but smile. And to think this all starred with a douche of a boyfriend, two amazing friends, insecure feelings of caring too much and a big building with neon lights and a bouncer.

* * *

 **Tada! Like?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know...and I am really sorry...I have let you guys down and I hope you are not too disappionted in me...**

what am I doing?

I was currently in a cab on my way to the bar with the fancy neon lights and the bouncer outside,but why? I was expecting me to stay home maybe watch a little bit of Golden Girls and drink some alcoholic eggnog while I lounge away on my leather couch. Well apparently not.

 **Flashback of last night**

"So Austin." His name is so easy on my tongue ,so smooth so _sexy._ "What made you decide that you want to own a bar, hmm?" He did not even give it a second thought. With a shy smile he spoke confidently and with knowledge. "To be honest, I never pictured myself as an owner of a business."

"Then what _did_ you picture yourself as?" His smile never fading and his eyes now locked with mine. "I wanted to be a singer." I was taking back. Well, he did have the gorgeous good looks and what I could tell from how tight the shirt fitted around his muscular arms he certainly had the body to be a singer, but the real question now was did he have the voice...The talent? "Sing for me."

"Excuse me?" I could see he was definitely surprised by my request. "You heard me. Sing for me." His smile soon returned along with a low chuckle. "Ally dear, it is much too loud for me to be singing in here and besides, how do I know you can handle a voice like mine?"

"Cocky aren't we?" Well to be fair, I was also a little bit unusual but that would be the cause of the amount of alcohol in my system by now. "I tell you what, if you sing for me I'll-" I was scanning the room trying to think of something I would do in return but nothing came to mind. "I'll do anything you ask me to do" Okay now that would be the alcohol speaking ,because ordinary Ally Dawson doesn't do dares, and sometimes can't even do a truth! His eyebrow raised as curiosity sparked up inside of him. "Anything?"

"Yup! You ask and I'll do."

"You've got yourself a deal sweetheart."

"Okay great!" I sat in my seat and awaited to hear is voice, ready to give my judgment if needed, but he just continued to serve other customers. "Umm hello?"

"Hi Ally."

"What gives? I thought we had a deal?"

"Oh we do, but you see the thing is you never told me when to sing for you so that means I get to decide."

My jaw was slightly agape. How could I have been so stupid? "But, when will I see you again to be able to retrieve my end of the deal?" He just shrugged as he continued to hand a man two more beers. "You'll just have to come here more often I guess." He said as he gave me a wink and left to go help a customer on the far end of the bar. I sat there in the same bar chair for what felt like hours. drinking, looking out into the crowd while drinking. Man was I a fish tonight!

"Ally here you are!" Trish said as she approached me. "Where have you been?"

"Here."

"You've been sitting at the bar for the past hour and a half?" A hour and a half, was it really that short time. It felt much longer to be honest. "Why haven't you been mingling?"

"Well maybe because I wasn't in the mood?" Trish took a hold of my wrist and started dragging me towards the dace floor where she gave me orders to dace up and with any cute guy I see. I was hardly dancing when someone suddenly grabbed my hips and started dancing up against me from behind. It was weird and I felt uncomfortable. I tried pushing him away but that became a hard task for his hold on me was stronger than what it felt like. "Common babe, just let loose and dance with me." He said as I suddenly could feel how his grip got tighter and his dancing against me got rougher. "I don't want to dace." I said as I threw my drink into his face. I took the opportunity and escaped as soon as he let go of my hips. Finding my way back to the bar I see that there is luckily a seat open. "Is this seat taken." I ask the bar tender as I take my seat. "Not at all miss, make yourself at home."

"Not that it's any of my business but where did you disappear off to?" I gave an innocent shrug. "My friend wanted me to mingle and let's just say that didn't work out as best as she had hoped."

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh you know the usual. The guy is to drunk so he gropes up any girl he can find and forces her to throw and waist a good drink by throwing it at his face. Nothing new."

"Well seeing as you complimented my drink and you were rudely harassed I shall give you a new drink. On the house."

"Thank you!"

For the rest of the night I stayed seated at the bar while talking to the very attractive bartender that so happened to own the bar.

 **End of flashback**

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as the cab came to a very uneasy stop. I looked out of the window and there it was. The bright neon lights with the big scary bouncer standing outside. "Keep the change."

I took in a very hesitant breath as I stood in front of the big double-decker door. "In or out mam." The bouncer said holding the door open for me. I glanced up at the bright lights and peeked into the busy bar. "In." The place was busy, packed even. The bar was full which caused my heart to sink into my stomach. Mainly because the soul reason why I even came to this place was because I had hoped to see _him_ again. I know, I know it sounds stupid but last night was fun! Really fun and it wasn't because I was drinking, no. It was because I had been speaking to _him._

Finally I spot a lock of bleach blonde hair by the crowded bar. I quickly make my way through the sea of people as plop myself down onto a seat at the end of the bar. "One vodka and keep em coming." He suddenly looks up at me and I am once again meted with that pearly white smile of his. "Ally. You're back?"

"Of course I'm back. How else am I going to retrieve my end of the deal if I don't see you?"

His smile never fading as he handed me my drink. "Oh, so you remember that do you?"

"I might have been a little bit drunk last night, but Allyson Dawson never forgets a deal." I was being flirty, why was I being this flirty?

He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Dawson, that's a lovely surname you got there Allyson."

"Why thank you Austin I would say the same but see I don't really know your last name"

"Moon. Austin Moon." _Really_? Was everything about him sexy as hell or is it just me?

 **And well that's the end of that. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry again and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas !**


End file.
